Charter of The Coalition
The current charter of The Coalition was voted on and approved on 12 April 2015. THE CHARTER OF THE COALITION Preamble This Charter shall be foundational document of The Coalition. It is to be considered the supreme law of The Coalition, and therefore all government acts must be consistent with its provisions. All members of the alliance agree to be bound by its terms. Article I – Membership Section 1 – Admission All members of the alliance must make the following declaration before attaining full membership: By becoming a member of The Coalition, I pledge loyalty to the Coalition and to protect its interests in all things. I further agree to abide by the laws and legally issued orders of its officials. – (name of nation leader) of (name of nation) Section 2 – Expulsion A member of the alliance may only be expelled if he or she: * has not logged into the game for over three days (without notification of absence); or * has not logged onto the alliance forum for over a week (without notification of absence); or * has consistently or egregiously breached alliance law. Article II – The Government Section 1 – The President of The Coalition # The President of The Coalition shall be head of the alliance and its government. # The President of The Coalition shall be directly elected by members at a secret ballot. # Every two months, members of the alliance shall vote to confirm the President continuing to hold office. The President must attain a majority of the vote to remain in office. If the President fails to maintain a majority vote, an election for President shall be held immediately. # The President shall have all powers and capacities that necessary to govern and to represent the alliance, including the power to appoint and dismiss government officials, to levy taxes, to sign or cancel treaties, to declare war and to make peace agreements. Section 2 – The Vice President of The Coalition # The Vice President of The Coalition shall assist the President with his or her duties, and shall be Acting President in the absence of the President. # The Vice President must be appointed by the President as soon as possible after a presidential election or a vacancy arises in the office of Vice President. # The Vice President shall serve until the end of a presidential term, or until he or she resigns or is removed from office. # The Vice President shall exercise such of the powers of the President as the President delegates to him or her. Section 3 – Ministers of The Coalition # Ministers of The Coalition shall be heads of the executive departments of The Coalition, as defined by the President. They shall assist the President by advising the President and administering their departments in accordance with directives from the President. # Ministers shall be appointed by the President.Ministers shall hold office at the pleasure of the President. # Ministers shall exercise such of the powers of the President as the President delegates to them. Section 4 – Removal from office The President or the Vice President shall be removed from office if, upon a motion put forward by a member of the alliance stating the reasons for removal, two third of the votes cast are in favour of the motion and at least one-fifth of the number of members of the alliance has voted on the motion. Article III – Amendment This Charter may be amended only in accordance with the following requirements: * a proposal must be placed before members of the alliance for discussion for no less than a week; * after that period, a vote to approve or reject the amendment may be held; * the voting period must last no less than 72 hours; * all members of the alliance are entitled to vote; * to be a valid vote, at least one-fifth of the number of members of the alliance must vote; and * to be successful vote, the amendment must receive a three-quarters majority of the votes cast. Category:Charter